


Run In

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick runs into Jake, but it turns out to be a good thing.





	Run In

**Author's Note:**

> For rogueprincessdanie on Tumblr!   
> Quickly wrote this one up so I hope its okay!

When Nick woke up that morning one thing he didn't expect was to run into Ellie's ex-husband.  
  
Though it turns out, it wasn't a bad thing at all.  
  
But here he was, walking away from the financial office to see Jake (he had seen a picture of them two once buried in a draw full of random crap in Ellie's apartment) walking towards the office.  
  
Nick meant to act like he had no idea who Jake was, but the guy apparently knew who he was.  
  
"Hey uh, you're Agent Torres right?"  
  
He stopped short. "..Yeah."  
  
"You work with Ellie." Jake more stated then asked. Nick didn't like hearing her name come from his mouth, and in a tone like nothing had even happened.  
  
"What's it to you?" Nick asked, snapping a little.  
  
Jake stumbled over his words. "I just- I guess you know who I am- I uh- make sure she's okay every now and then-" He cleared his throat. "-that's how I know you work with her I mean-"  
  
Nick's fist clenched at his side. So he was keeping track of her? After what he did? Like he had a _right_ to make sure she was safe? Anger rose in his chest.  
  
"Well she's fine." Nick spat out. "Better than ever actually."  
  
"I highly doubt that." Jake said a little haughtily. "I heard she had some close calls lately, that can't be good for her mental state." Nick's eyes narrowed. "I always knew this job wouldn't do her any good-"  
  
"She's doing _fine_."  
  
Jake either didn't notice the anger in his voice or ignored it as he went on. "First it ruins our marriage and now it's going to ruin her-"  
  
"You know, your glasses are crooked man. Should probably fix those before you go into that meeting you were obviously about to walk into." Nick interrupted, smiling a fake friendly smile. If he heard another word of this guy blaming Ellie and the job for their ruined marriage-  
  
Jake's eyes widened, quickly taking his glasses off to check. "You're right that won't set a good image I-" A confused look formed on his face. "My glasses are fine."  
  
"I know." A smirk spread across his lips. "I just wanted them out of the way so I can do this-"  
  
As Jake opened his mouth to ask, Nick raised his fist and pulled it back, slamming it into Jake's face.  
  
He fell to the floor with a shout of pain, hand over his face.  
  
Nick crouched down, whispering harshly in Jake's ear. "I'd stop checking in on Ellie and being a goddamn stalker if I was you, or next time I'll give you more than a black eye."  
  
He walked away, leaving the other man groaning still clutching his face.

 

* * *

  
  
"Nick!"  
  
His head snapped up from where he stood behind his desk.  
  
Ellie was walking towards him, anger clear on her face. _Shit_.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Gibbs and McGee said nothing but eyed them from their own desks.  
  
"What's up?!" She let out a scoff of disbelief. "Amy from the financial office just told me about you punching Jake! And you gave him a black eye!"  
  
Nick wanted to flinch, he hadn't expected her to find out, but he kept his face straight. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because you can't just go around punching people Nick no matter how much you dislike them!" Ellie scolded.  
  
"You didn't hear what he was saying-"  
  
"I don't care!" She said, crossing her arms. "That anger of yours is only going to get you in trouble."  
  
Nick was about to speak, but Ellie held up her hand and stormed off after giving him a disappointed look that had his stomach twisting.  
  
"Sorry Nick." McGee gave him a sympathetic smile. Nick groaned. He hated when she was mad at him.  
  
Gibbs stood up, stopping in front of Nick's desk on his way by and leaning in. "Good job Torres."  
  
Nick and McGee both gaped as Gibbs left.  
  
That wasn't even a sarcastic 'good job on screwing up', that was a literal 'good job' and Gibbs had smiled a little before walking away.  
  
"Did he just-"  
  
McGee snickered. "Yeah. Though I don't blame him, we've both wanted to punch Jake at one point."  
  
"Guy had it coming." Nick grumbled.  
  
"She'll come around." McGee assured him.  
  
But it didn't stop the uneasy feeling he got whenever Ellie wasn't happy with him.  


* * *

  
  
  
McGee was right, though it wasn't what either of them was expecting.  
  
Hearing the pounding knock at his door later that night, Nick sighed dragging himself to the door.  
  
"What do you-" His eyes widened. "Ellie."  
  
She stood with a determined look in her eyes, like a woman on a mission.  
  
"What are you doing here? If you're about to yell at me again I-"  
  
"God shut up." She snapped.  
  
Nick didn't have time to react to her telling him to shut up before he suddenly felt her lips on his. Ellie's hands were gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. It only took him seconds to kiss her back, arms sliding around her to pull her closer, bringing her into his apartment as he used her body to slam the door shut. He felt more than heard her gasp as he used her back being against the door to lift her up, Ellie wrapped her legs around him tightly as if making sure he didn't go anywhere.  
  
Her fingers gripped his short hair giving a small pull, making him groan into her mouth at the slight sharp pain combined with the taste of her that he had been craving since he first got that small teasing taste a little over a year ago.  
  
Both of them were breathing heavily when they pulled away for air.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"'Cause I punched him?"  
  
Ellie scoffed. "No, I don't care that you gave Jake a black eye, I've wanted to do it myself at least once before. I told you Nick, one day your anger will get you in trouble and not just a night in jail trouble."  
  
"Aw babe, worried about me?" He teased.  
  
Ellie pinched his neck hard making him scowl. "What did I say about calling me babe."  
  
"I think you secretly love it."  
  
"In your dreams Torres."  
  
He grinned. "Well you do feature in a lot of them."  
  
Ellie sputtered before settling on glaring at him.  
  
"How about you show me what's in these supposed dreams then?"  
  
Nick laughed, smirking as he used the fact she was still wrapped around him to carry her to his bedroom. "My pleasure."  
  
Ellie kissed him, laughing against his lips when he stumbled right as they reached the bed.  
  
"Smooth Nick, real smooth."  
  
"Ellie, shut up."  
  
Her laughter rang through his apartment before he crashed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.  
  



End file.
